


That VooDoo You Do

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Jensen [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Language, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: You and your boyfriend Jensen and best friend Jared are trying to get back to Austin, when someone gets your seats on the plane first. You have to make due and you find some news out on your trip.





	That VooDoo You Do

“So you’re telling me it’s my fault that you gave me a confirmation number for three seats, and I’m stuck in a strange city for three days until the next flight is open? How is that even right?”  
  
“I’m sorry ma’am. You should’ve come earlier. The last seat was taken right before you came.”  
  
“I bought the tickets. How did that not reserve my spot?” you argued back. The blonde was starting to piss you off, and you just wanted to go home.  
  
You hadn’t seen your best friend Gen in months, and you wanted to introduce Jared to her. You wanted her to meet Jensen - you valued her opinion - and you knew they’d get along.  
  
“It’s first come first serve ma’am and you didn’t get here first.”  
  
“I BOUGHT THREE FUCKING TICKETS! Gees.” You shake your head.

She lets out a sigh and pinches the bridge of her nose, as if she were getting tired of you. “Miss (Y/L/N). The last three spots on the flight have been filled. I have no power to change that.”

“Then what about the almost three hundred dollars a ticket I spent? Do I get that back? Or are you going to steal my money from me too?”  
  
“I can get you three tickets out of Portland with a connecting flight in Los Angeles in three days. That’s all I can do. I can do that or I can refund your ticket. Those are the only two things I can do.”  
  
“You know what, refund my tickets. I’ll find my way back.”  
  
You grumble to yourself as you push yourself away from the ticket counter. You were done with the shitty way you were being treated. All you wanted to do was get back home to Austin, and it didn’t help that you were stranded.  
  
In Oregon.  
  
You put on your fake smile and walk towards Jensen and Jared, waiting near the ticket counter.  
  
“Well?” Jared opens his hands in a big gesture. “Can we go to Austin?”  
  
“Fat chance. Look at the look on her face.” Jensen scoffs. “What happened now?”  
  
“The douchebags of United Airlines, gave up our tickets. Said it was my fault I didn’t get here sooner.” You slide down against the wall and hug your knees, attempting to hide yourself. “We have a three day wait until the next flight.”  
  
“Well, that’s a downer.” Jensen shrugs his shoulder and holds out his hands. “Come on, Jared will get us a rental, you go with him. I’ll get us some rooms at the closest hotel, then we’ll make the most of the next three days. K?”  
  
Nodding was all you could do, as Jared had pulled you to your feet and dragged you with him to the Hertz car rental.

“Well, you don’t look happy. At all.”  
  
Jensen’s face falls as you both walk back to him, he’s sitting waiting for you patiently.  
  
“Well, they said we’d have an easier time getting a cab. Or sleeping here for three days.” Jared grunts as he sits down.  
  
“What the hell is going on here? It’s Portland.” Jensen asks, giving a grand gesture with his hands.  
  
“Well, it seems that everybody and their bloody uncle want to be in Oregon for the apocalypse. I mean eclipse.”  
  
“Well, let’s make the most of the apocalypse.” Jensen offers. “I was able to get two rooms. One for Jared and one for me and you. Maybe we can walk around Portland. See the sites. Actually look at the eclipse with our special glasses?”  
  
“As long as we go to Voo Doo Doughnuts. I heard they were the best.” Jared counters.

* * *

“I’m sorry I’m being a grump Jensen. I just. I just want to be home.”  
  
“I do to, but to be honest, you are my home, so I’m good with this little hiccup. Stop worrying your pretty little head over it.”  
  
He kisses your forehead before dropping to the bed to take off his boots.  
  
“You know me. I worry. A lot.”  
  
You fall back on your side of the bed, and pull the sheets over you, already in your pajamas and ready to sleep.  
  
“I do know you, and I love you in spite of being a worrier.” he smiles as he looks back to you. Sighing, he falls back to his back and his hand falls into your lap.  
  
“Oh, good. I appreciate that.” you chuckle, taking his hand. “Now hurry up and get undressed. I want to cuddle. Really cuddle.”  
  
“Ooh, yes. Yes ma’am. Right away ma’am.”

* * *

“Alright Padalecki, these doughnuts better be friggin good. Especially with how much we just walked.”  
  
“You are sure going to be grumpy, aren’t you?” Jared laughs, biting into his custom doughnut. He groans at how delicious it was and closes his eyes as he sits back.  
  
“Yes. I am.” you mumble. “I wanted to see Gen. I haven’t seen her in a while, and I wanted to introduce her to you. Now we can’t thanks to United Frickin Airlines.”  
  
You fall back in your seat, discarding your doughnut. A layer of sweat breaks over your head, and you immediately feel your stomach swim.  
  
“(Y/N). Babe? Are you okay?” Jensen asks looking to you. He leans forward and grabs your hand.  
  
“No. I think I’m gonna be sick.”  
  
You push out of your seat and run towards the shop, quickly asking for a bathroom and not even waiting for them to ask you questions.

* * *

“Where am I? What time is it?”  
  
A soft kiss and the scratch of stubble wakes you from a deep sleep, one where you don’t even remember getting back to your hotel.  
  
“It has been almost twenty four hours. You are in bed at the hotel.” he runs a hand down your side and kisses you once more. “Are you okay? You had me worried.”  
  
“I don’t know. I just. I think something was wrong. That doughnut was good. But my stomach didn’t like it.”  
  
“Well, do you want to try another?” He looks to the box of doughnuts on the table and back to you and smiles as you scoff. “What? They were actually good.”  
  
“Yeah. I guess I’ll give it a second chance.” You start to sit up, but he stops you.  
  
“No, it’s coming to you. You stay where you are at.” he orders, bouncing up quickly.  
  
He returns with the box and sits down with you, immediately your eyes land on the biggest doughnut in the box.  
  
“What the hell is that?” you point to it.  
  
He smiles and starts pointing things out to you. “Well, you’ve got the [Tex-Ass, the Vicious Hibiscus, the Maple Blazer Blunt. There’s the bacon maple bar and the cock and balls](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.voodoodoughnut.com%2Fdoughnuts&t=NDNmNTFjNTc0NzkyMDA4ZDM5YjdiYjlkYmY2YjkwMjMwOTE2OThiOSxVelJJbGpEbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AV9KvUV5XodYVs6N0Jj-Pcw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjackndeansgirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164459441493%2Fthat-voodoo-you-do).”  
  
You quickly grab after the cock shaped doughnut and chuckle, taking a bite out of it.  
  
It was indeed good, but something still wasn’t settling in your stomach.  
  
It was swimming, your head was swimming and you weren’t too sure why.  
  
In fact, usually a small hiccup in plans like this wouldn’t make you so upset, but for some reason it did.  
  
“You okay? You’re acting like it’s nasty.”  
  
“No. It’s good. Something is just off.”  
  
“Was it that Indian food we got before we got here?” he offers.  
  
“No.” you shake your head and get up for the bathroom. “It would’ve started sooner.” You rip through your toiletry bag and look at your pack of birth control. You had forgotten a few here and there, and you were on your second round. “Shit!”  
  
“What?” Jensen cautions, standing up and walking to you.  
  
“I think I’m late.” You put your head down, and shake your head, feeling incredibly stupid and angry at yourself with forgetting a simple thing like birth control.  
  
“Late, as in late?” he asks.  
  
All you can do is nod, before a feeling of nerves and unease wash over you.

* * *

 **5 years later** :  
  
A lot of things had happened in the next five years.  
  
Nine months after you had found out, you and Jensen welcomed your little daughter Everli Grace as you brought her into the world.  
  
Jared and Genevieve connected quickly, and in the last five years, they had gotten married, and welcomed their first son, Thomas and a year and nine months later they welcomed Shep.  
  
You and Jensen got married, a small and quaint wedding after you and he had both graduated from Texas A&M. Jensen a degree in business while you focused on the arts.  
  
Your daughter was growing like a weed, and looking more and more like Jensen every day.

* * *

“Everli Grace, please stay where your mom or I can see you.” Jensen calls, leaning back in his seat.  
  
This time, you were happy to be back, you were sitting at a small table in front of VooDoo Doughnuts, in between Jared and Jensen and Gen across from you.  
  
You slink back as she waves to you, holding on to her doughnut - one roughly shaped like a penis and balls.  
  
“God, I can’t believe she picked that doughnut of all doughnuts.”  
  
“Come on, like mother like daughter.” Gen snorts. “It’s a cream filled, chocolate topped doughnut.”  
  
“Well, at least she’s eating hers.” Jensen points to you. “Or. God, please don’t tell me you’re going to run to the bathroom again like last time?”  
  
“Not so sure.” You shrug your shoulders, and then turn to your daughter, playing with Thomas and Shep. “Hey Ev,” you call after her and she perks her head up at the sound of your voice. “Do you want a brother or sister bug?”  
  
“Yes!” She shrieks happily, before going back to her imaginary girls.  
  
You look to your husband and smile, giving him a sultry wink.  
  
“Something about here does things to a girl.” you hold up your doughnut and smile. “I mean Mr. Ackles has put quite the spell on me.”


End file.
